Nightly Visits
by WriterforLife29
Summary: Dino has been by Hibari's house before for short intimate moments. But they've yet to go all the way and Hibari is still as icy as ever, even towards his lover. DinoxHibari


Hibari walked into his home, his body feeling tired. And yet he refused to let any exhaustion show in his being. To anyone looking, he seemed completely rested and alert. Of course the young man was always alert, but now all he wanted was a nice shower and to go to bed. But the powers that be had other plans. The moment his foot stepped into his house, he knew that something was off. He was not alone.

He closed the door behind him and continued inside. The intruder didn't even try to hide themselves. The light was on in the living room and the trespasser sat on the couch, reading a book, as if they lived there. Hibari was quick and put a tonfa to his neck.

"You have ten seconds to plead your case", he said firmly.

Dino looked up with a calm grin. "Good evening." He had found his way into Hibari's house and helped himself to one of the books on the shelf. The reading helped keep him busy as he awaited the student's return to home. "I came by for a visit."

Hibari's eyes narrowed. He knew just what kind of visit Dino meant. He had come by Hibari's house more than once and he would be damned if he let the same thing happen again.

_"You're feisty at a time like this too."_

_"Silence!"_

_"Or you'll bite me? I wouldn't mind that..."_

_"Un!"_

_"But, you're cute when you're submissive like this too~"_

Hibari wasn't a fool enough to let it go too far. It would be dishonorable to do so. At least that was how his mind manipulated it. Dino himself didn't want to go to quickly with him. Part of him still saw Hibari as his junior, however mature he may be and wasn't ready to...de-flower him in such a way. The other side wanted to savor every inch of his body and progress slowly, like a delicacy made just for him.

But he had savored enough and now was time to sate his deepest desires. Dino could read bodies well and he knew that Hibari's craved him. But the boy's youthful pride kept him from saying so.

"Leave or I'll bite you to death", Hibari said darkly.

"Now, now, don't be rude to a guest." Dino meant to maneuver from under Hibari's hold, but ended up falling over himself and to the floor. He rubbed his aching head. The boss was truly nothing without his men around, yet he was completely oblivious to this. Which was why he was totally confident in himself tonight.

"Leave", Hibari repeated again, before going into his kitchen to prepare a drink for himself. Dino stood up and saw a shadow pass over the window. _'Those guys can't leave me alone for a minute, can they?', _he thought to himself, believing the shadow to be one of his men. He went into the kitchen and meant to wrap his arms around Hibari from behind, only to get caught with a face full of tea leaves.

Hibari wasn't normally one to be so wasteful, but he really wanted to make his point. "Kyoya, don't be like that. We had fun last time, didn't we?", he put his hands on Hibari's shoulders. He was answered with a spoon to his neck. "Don't act so familiar."

"Then, Kyo-kun?"

"..."

"Kyo-chan?"

"Do you want to die?"

"Then let's just stick with Kyoya", Dino said with a smile. There was just something about him that was so cute. Not the same way Tsuna was cute. Tsuna was cute in a little brother way that made you want to protect and be admired by him. Kyoya was cute in a way that made Dino want to put his lips all over his body.

Hibari drunk his tea, ignoring the hands on his shoulders. Dino stood there contently, but slowly he leaned in and licked the shell of Hibari's ear. Hibari sighed, but didn't pull away. Dealing with the herbivores and teaching Hibird a few tricks took a bit out of him. Not to mention the shenanigans that Sawada and his group were involved in, causing a ruckus in his school. Reliving the days events actually got him quite distracted enough that is was a moment too late when he felt Dino's hands move from his shoulders to his waist.

The tea had relaxed his body and for a moment, he saw an opportunity. Dino wouldn't leave without at least a kiss, but Hibari wouldn't let things go the same way again. He set his cup down and turned the tables, pushing Dino against the counter. "I won't let you control me."

Dino continued to smile. "Whatever you say", he answered in a soft voice, leaning in close. Hibari grabbed the collar of Dino's coat and pulled him along to the bedroom. He threw Dino onto his bed and straddled his waist.

"You won't have me just anyway you please", Hibari said.

"Are you sure about that?" Dino pulled up his whip and slung it over the back of Hibari's neck, pulling him close with it. Even though he wouldn't admit it, the feel of the leather against his skin excited him the same way whenever a fight got intense. But Dino could see it. He could see the slightest glaze of lust fall over his eyes.

Dino reversed their positions and wrapped his whip around one of Hibari's wrists. His hand going to hold the other one as he kissed his lips fully. Hibari allowed the kiss to continue for a moment before pulling away. "Didn't I tell you that I wouldn't let you control me?"

"I'm not controlling you, Kyo-chan-"

"Don't call me that."

"I'm just trying to satisfy your body the way it wants. I think I know a thing or two about how it ticks now." Dino used one hand to nimbly unbutton Hibari's shirt. He never removed Hibari's clothes completely. He hated being exposed so much. Dino released Hibari's wrist from the grip of his whip and used it to nudge his chin, exposing his neck.

Dino kissed Hibari under his chin, then left a bite on the side of his neck, prompting a small noise from the student. "What was that about having you as I please?", he asked in a teasing voice.

Hibari's eyes opened and for a moment he wondered when he closed them. Then they narrowed. "You are doing no such thing."

"Oh? Then what's this?", Dino asked before kissing the middle of Hibari's chest, his whip grazing a nipple. Hibari's body shuddered. Dino grinned, but was otherwise silent.

"You are fool", Hibari said. "I allow you to do such things because it is what I want."

"So I'm jut a courtesan then, right? In that case, I shall do my job and bring you to the edges of bliss." Dino placed himself between Hibari's legs and began to grind slowly. Hibari's breath hitched in his throat but he refused to follow his body's will and grab onto Dino's coat. Dino sucked on Hibari's neck and started to undo his pants.

He moved his hand into Hibari's pants and rubbed him gently, feeling him harden beneath his hand. Dino looked up and saw the lightest tinge of pink on Hibari's cheeks. Even his wet lips were parted as silent breaths moved in and out. His eyes fluttered and Dino felt his heart swell at the sight. He was just too cute. Dino leaned in close and whispered into his ear, "Want to help me out?" He moved Hibari's hand to the top of his own pants. Without looking, Hibari unbuttoned and unzipped Dino's pants.

"So quick", Dino teased.

"Would you like me to kill you?", Hibari asked in a dark voice. Dino was teasing him by keeping him waiting and he wouldn't have any of it.

In response, Dino pulled Hibari's pants down a little, along with his underwear, just below his knees. He dipped a hand into his coat and when he removed them they were slick. Hibari noticed the shine and turned his chin up at the fact that Dino not only had lube, but that he kept it in his coat pocket.

"How lecherous."

"Only for you."

Dino pressed a finger up to Hibari's entrance and pushed it inside. He nibbled on Hibari's ear. "You're more loose than the first time", he said as he pressed in a second finger. Hibari finally broke down and grabbed onto Dino's coat. His blush was just a bit more noticeable now. Dino smirked and pulled his own pants down. "Kyoya~", he whispered, kissing his chin. He positioned himself and pulled his fingers out before slowly entering Hibari's body.

"Unh!" Hibari felt ashamed at the noises he made, but he would make an excuse for it later. He just pulled Dino closer by his coat. Dino let go of his whip and wrapped his arms around Hibari's waist. His hips went slowly, allowing his young love to adjust. But Hibari adapted quickly. Soon he was moving his own body to meet Dino's.

"So cute...Kyo-chan", Dino said through groans. Hibari glared and nipped at Dino's neck is protest at the nickname again. Dino just chuckled and moved faster. One hand left Hibari's waist to stroke him, each touch matching his thrusts. Hibari let out the smallest of sounds and Dino could tell he was close. He let himself indulge in the feeling of that hot tightness that was Hibari Kyoya.

Suddenly, Dino felt something hot and wet hit his lower stomach. Knowing what it was and what it meant drove him over the edge and he released inside of Hibari. Both were left panting and sweating. "You really are the cutest Kyoya", Dino smiled. As he pulled out, he noticed the shadow pass over the window again and rolled his eyes. But once it got closer to the window it became more clear and quite obvious that it was not one of his men, but Hibird.

The talented bird made his way in and flew over. Hibari held a hand out and let his trusted minion land on his finger. "So it was your little birdie", Dino said to himself. Hibari glared at Dino. His glare softened and he turned to lie on his side, his back facing Dino. "I want you out of my house by dawn."

Dino laid behind Hibari and kissed the top of his head. "Good night to you too, Kyoya."


End file.
